gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Michael Fenix
Marcus Fenix serves in the military of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, and is the main protagonist of Gears of War and of the sequel Gears of War 2. Few have given more and lost as much as Marcus. A promising soldier during the Pendulum Wars, he saw everything change on Emergence Day. Marcus bravely fought the Locust for ten years, then, during an intense battle, he abandoned his post to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix. But he was too late. Marcus was tried for dereliction of duty and sentence to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Incarcerated for four years before being released to fight Locust again, Marcus was later promoted to sergeant. Along with the rest of Delta Squad, he won a battle for humanity by detonating the Lightmass bomb and destroying much of the Locust Hollow. With his reputation restored, Marcus now focuses on finishing the war against the Locust, and helping his friend Dom on his own personal mission. History Early History Marcus was born 21 years before E-Day to Elaine Fenix (a doctor) and Adam Fenix (a scientist and ex-COG Officer). At age 9 he was sent to a Olafson Intermediate School by his parents in order to "mix with people". He became fast friends with Carlos Santiago, and his younger brother, Dominic. A few years later, Marcus' mother mysteriously disappeared and this had a severe traumatic effect on Marcus. His only refuge was with the Santiago Family, as his father was very negligent towards Marcus. Marcus joined the COG as an infantry soldier 4 years before E-Day at age 17 against his fathers wishes, who wanted Marcus to be a scientist. The Pendulum Wars The war had been going on for over 75 years when Marcus and Carlos Santiago were sent to Sarfuth to guard an Imulsion pipeline. He was only a Corporal back then. Marcus wouldn't wear his COG issued helmet but his "do-rag" was acceptable headwear as long as the ties were tucked neatly. He was in Alpha-Five along with Carlos. During their tour of duty in Sarfuth they took part in the Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident. Dominic Santiago, Tai Kaliso and Bernadette Mataki were also members of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry. Who all are veterans of Aspho Fields and at that battle Marcus watched his best friend Carlos Santiago die on a bridge during the battle. The Locust-Human War Escaping Prison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RbeTHprwPw During a battle ten years after E-Day, Marcus abandoned his post in a vain attempt to save his father, Adam Fenix. As a result, he was jailed for cowardice and failure to obey orders, and only narrowly avoided execution due to his two exemplary tours of duty in the Pendulum Wars. Dominic Santiago testified for him, but to no avail. He was sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, where he was prisoner number 098356-GX. After 4 years served, the other prisoners are freed, but Colonel Hoffman leaves Marcus in jail. Dom comes and frees Marcus himself. After Dom springs Marcus from his cell, they fight their way through the abandoned prison. Eventually they board a King Raven helicopter and narrowly escape an emerging Corpser. Marcus and Dom rendezvous with Delta Squad, a COG unit comprised of Dom, Private Anthony Carmine, and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. Delta Squad is quickly deployed into the field on a mission to locate the missing COG unit, Alpha Squad. Alpha possesses a Sonic Resonator, a newly developed tool that the military believes capable of mapping the Locust underworld. On their way they run into a battle in which Carmine is killed by sniper fire. As further battles ensue, Delta Squad encounters a lone member of Alpha Squad named Augustus Cole, also known as the “Cole Train,” who helps them along the way. With the loss of Carmine, Cole takes his place. The team then continues until they find Private Damon Baird and one other unnamed Alpha, along with Private Gyules, the other helmeted Gear: the remnants of Alpha Squad. HoweverGeneral RAAM and a team of Locust attack,abd Lieutenant Kim is KIA. The unnamed soldier also gets killed while they are retreating into the tomb After this, the remains of Alpha Squad then merge with Delta Squad. Delta Squad then falls back into the tomb and is attacked by a Berserker. Gyules (the other helmeted soldier with Baird who survived) panics and runs around a corner, being violently killed as a result. Marcus and Dom quickly lead the Berserker outside where they kill it with the Hammer of Dawn. Delta Squad is then told to proceed to the Lethia Imulsion Factory to deploy the Sonic Resonator. They head to the base of the Stranded to requisition a vehicle as transportation to the factory. They are told that the vehicle they need to reach the factory is at a nearby gas station. However, dusk is falling, and knowing that the Kryll, a bat-like species, will devour anyone who steps out of the light, Marcus and Dom need to light their way into the station and protect themselves. Meanwhile Cole and Baird are left behind as collateral, mainly because The Stranded do not want Marcus and Dom to drive off with the Junker as they need it as well. While Marcus and Dom are on their way to Chap's Gas Station they have to shoot various propane tanks to light the streets as they advance to the gas station. They then reach the gas station and begin to fill the Junker up with gas. As they are doing so, the Locust attack the gas station, but with the help of Chap, the owner of the Gas Station, they manage to get away. As Marcus and Dom take off in the car, the Locust attack again, this time with reinforcements. On their way back they have to use the UV Turret on top of Laverne (the name of the Junker) to kill the Kryll. They then arrive back at The Stranded Encampment to find that the Locust have launched a full scale attack on it. So, with the help of Cole, Baird, and some Stranded they hold off the Locust and head to the Lethia Imulsion Factory. Delta Squad then drives to the Imulsion factory where the team gains entrance from the ceiling and basement. They fight their way through the building and meet a Stranded who leads them to the mines below. On their way they meet many Lambent Wretches and Drones until they get to the place where they want to deploy the Resonator. They then get out of the facility as it maps the tunnels. Since the sonic boom generated by the Resonator was not enough to map the entire locust underground map, the mission was counted as a failure. While inspecting a Geobot that Baird recovered outside the factory, it is discovered that it contains mapping data that is far more extensive than what the Resonator provided. The origin of the data contained in the Geobot is quickly determined to be from the East Barricade Academy: specifically the workstation of Adam Fenix, Marcus's father. Delta Squad is quickly dispatched to search for this laboratory. They split up in order to cover more ground, with Marcus and Dom searching for the lab and Cole and Baird searching for a way out. Eventually they find the lab and Marcus orders JACK to download the data into itself, as the amount of data was too large for the upload bandwidth of the communication channel. After JACK is done, Marcus and Dom defend the house as Baird and Cole continue to work to get the APC they have found in the backyard back online. Marcus and Dom then fall back to evacuate. A Brumak attacks the APC as it flees, but fails at its attempt. Then Marcus and Dom get on the Tyro Pillar, a train that has the Lightmass Bomb so they can upload the map data into it. On the train, however, Marcus and Dom discover that the Locust have overrun the train heading toward Timgad, and in order to upload the information, they will have to get through almost every enemy. At the front of the train where the Lightmass Bomb is located, Marcus and Dom meet General RAAM, whom they defeat. Then both of them jump onto a King Raven helicopter as the train falls into the Imulsion pit and detonates the Lightmass bomb. After the Bombing Marcus Fenix and Dominic are at a hospital six months after the bombing. He and Dom both clear out a nearby hospital at Jacinto, and then meet up with Tai and Benjamin Carmine, whom he trains beforehand. After facing the Locust raid, Chairman Prescott orders dozens of Gears in the Coilition to assault Landown, a nearby location, and drill deep into the Locust's Inner Hollow. Marcus boards an Assault Derrick named "Betty" with the squad and an ex-Stranded soldier named Dizzy Wallin. Many Gears are lost, but Marcus reaches Landown safely. As he boards the Grindlift, the drilling device, Skorge, the Kantus Priest Leader, leaps onto the Derrick and engags in a chainsaw duel with Tai. Marcus attempts to exit the lift to assist Tai, but he and Dom and descended into the Earth. The two of them land in the Hollow and quickly engage Locust forces trying to save other Gears. The fate of Dizzy and Tai remains unknown, but Carmine is saved by Marcus as he is cornered by a dozen Locust troops. They journey across the underground location, making a first-time engagement with the Locust Kantus Priests and witnessing the movement of a gigantic Riftworm. The worm, large enough to swallow buildings, destroys the city of Illima just as Marcus, Dom and Carmine exit the Hollow. They trek across the city, meeting up with Cole and rescuing Baird from Locust captivity. They board a Locust Prison Barge, and free Tai. Marcus gives him a Shotgun, noticing the countless scars and whip marks on him. Tai glances at the Shotgun, unable to take any more of the pain, then points it at his chin, and fires. The squad leave the Barge and order an extraction from Illima. Just as their King Raven picks them up, the Riftworm bursts out of the ground and swallows the helicopter whole. The fate of the pilot is unknown, but the squad wake up inside the worm, finding that Carmine is missing. They battle parasitical Nemacites and find Carmine with his chest ripped open by one. He soon dies, and the remaining four chainsaw themselves out of the worm after disabling its three hearts. The fate of Dizzy is unknown, but it is likely for him to be dead. A King Ravens drops Delta Squad a Centaur tank, and they use it to drive to a nearby research facility, where Niles, an absurbly annoying automated computer, warns them to stay away from the statis tanks. Marcus and Dom extract data from the lab about the Locust queen, and accidently awaken the Sires inside the tanks. They burst free, but Marcus and Dom make it out of the facility alive. Marcus drives the Centaur atop Mount Kadar and into the highway to Nexus, the Locust stronghold. Chaps, a gas station owner, tells them the only way to Nexus is via the internal river location inside the mountain. Baird and Cole extract several human survivors to the surface, whilst the two others make their way to Nexus, boarding a Locust gunboat and slaying a Locust Leviathan Fish. They both make it to the entrance, as Dom expresses his desperation for his missing wife, Maria. Marcus is reluctant to follow him on the search, but gives in. They find Maria, who is bruised up and battered, there is no way for her to survive, and Dom kills her so she won't have to suffer a slow death. They enter Nexus, a complex network of structures deep underground, inside an immensely gigantic cavern, above a seemingly infinite sea of Imulsion below. They fight to a location where summoning COG reinforcements would be probable. The beacon is activated, and the assault on Nexus begins. Baird and Cole reunite with Marcus and Dom, so the four of them enter the Locust palace and face the queen. She escapes, but Skorge battles with Marcus. Skorge later boards his mutated Reaver mount, the Hydra, and lifts off. Delta hops on two Reavers and chase him, assisting COG forces in the fight. Onboard Reavers, Delta flies to Jacinto and kills Skorge. They assist in the COG defense against a massive Locust raid, and Colonel Victor Hoffman orders Marcus and Dom to clear out the underground space beneath Jacinto to allows a Lightmass Bombing, the bomb would then flood out the Hollow, killing all in its path. They make their way down, hijacking a Brumak, wrecking havoc with it in the process. The Brumak is infected with Imulsion, and turns into an explosive, Lambent Brumak. The bomb is lost, and there seems no way they could get another suitable explosion, but then Marcus uses the Hammer of Dawn to destroy the Brumak, causing it to explode, equaling the bomb's power. Jacinto sinks into the Earth, and the Locust are flooded. The COG escapes in King Ravens, as Jacinto is suffering its finishing blow. Personal Journal Multiplayer Marcus Fenix is also a playable character in Gears of War multiplayer matches for the COG team. Notable Quotes Trivia *Marcus is voiced by John DiMaggio, the voice of 'Bender' from the popular TV series 'Futurama" and the Brute Chieftain from Halo 3, also the voice of Schnitzel from the cartoon,"Chowder" on Cartoon Network. As well as the voices of wakka and Kimahri in Final Fantasy X *Marcus Fenix is 35 at the time when Gears of War takes place and 36 during Gears of War 2. *Before the game's release, Marcus' face looked a lot thinner and closer to normal proportions and scarlessArt of Gears of War. *He is the son of Professor Adam Fenix and Doctor Elaine Fenix. *During the Lightmass Offensive he received a battlefield promotion after the death of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. *Marcus has a knife on his right leg which you can see if you Roadie Run. Though you won't see him nor any other gears use it during the entire series. *Marcus is very intelligent due to his inheritance of his brilliant parents and a good educational background, which makes him valuable on the battlefield. Gallery Image:3206616746_3dc714d0e8.jpg marcus with lancer Image:2915234829_785c4ab213.jpg| Marcus and theron battle it out Image:2915236033_6a70a66eb0.jpg| Marcus uses Scorcher Image:420769127_18e354d213.jpg marcus with lancer Image:Woah.jpg|'Marcus' sorrounded by Wretches Image:Damn'.jpg| Marcus punches with frag =References= Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Males